The disclosure relates generally to evaluating individual intellectual contributions, and more specifically, to a system and method for stakeholder equity valuation in collaborative projects.
In general, group work is at the center of activity, such as in education systems or professional environments. Every day people come together to toil over creating new and innovative ideas, but determining contributor equity stakes in a product is decided by mutually agreed upon portions or percentages that can often lead to an arduous legal battle if ever disputed. There currently is no method to automatically evaluate individual contributions to an intellectual product to determine stakeholder ownership.